


An Exception To The Rule

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Milestones, One Year Later, Paramore - Freeform, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Song fic, paneville-freefrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Love romantic or familial was a ridiculous thing and something she swore to never feel again. For no witch or wizard.Funny how four years later she found herself on the opposite of that ideal. All because of the one person who slammed into her life like a Stupefy right at the chest.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	An Exception To The Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionalsupporthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/50048103326/in/dateposted/)  
> 

During her seventh year, when Voldemort was in his prime and that bloody potter was nowhere to be found. Her parents crumbled under the weight of the world. Torn between joining with death eaters and staying far away from the hell of it all. She had watched as her mother angrily stepped into the flames of their fireplace. Watching as she sprinkled floo and the green flames lit, swallowing her whole. She never came back. Not even for Pansy. Pansy had watched her father become a shell of a man. Love was a stupid thing, she had thought that day. She solidified this notion that day in the great hall. When out of desperation to bring her mother home, to end this Wizarding war once and for all, she was willing to sacrifice Potter. It damned her reputation and never brought her mother back, at least to her father. Love romantic or familial was a ridiculous thing and something she swore to never feel again. For no witch or wizard.

Funny how four years later she found herself on the opposite of that ideal. All because of the one person who slammed into her life like a Stupefy right at the chest.

Pansy stood in front of the elongated mirror. Overlooking her appearance once more. Okay, several times more.

Her sleek bob black as midnight stayed straight and angular, like satiny curtains framing the sharp edges of her features. A deep rouge set on her plush lips, dark as the reddest of elf wines. A dark shade sweeping over her lids and lining the depths of her eyes causing the brightness of her emerald orbs to pop.

Pansy took another glance at the dress robes purchased from Madam Malkin’s. The glittering gown shining like starlight hugged her lithe frame down to the hips before flowing down to her feet. She smirked to herself at the plunging neckline and the dewdrop necklace that hung between her breasts. Neville’s first gift to her. Morgana above, she couldn’t wait to see how her Gryffindor boyfriend would stammer over his words at her appearance.

Satisfied with her look Pansy gripped her ebony wand, casting still beauty charms over her. To keep her look fresh and in place before slipping the eight-inch wand into the pocket of her gown. With a swift movement and a loud crack, she twisted into nothingness apparating to Diagon Alley readying to meet her studious lion and celebrate their one year.

Heels clicking along the cobblestones, the cool breeze dancing along her ivory skin. Wringing her hands in nervousness as she rounded the corner to the elegant building before. Adorned with fixtures next to the double doors charmed with a low light flame to never go out. She took a steadying breath. Unbelieving this day would even come. That of all people it was Neville Longbottom who had won her heart. Who saw through the rough patches of soil and knew all it needed was a little love and someone to shine some light on it. So there he was a year ago sowing his seed of kindness in the form of lips warm and tender on hers. 

Through the past few months, it grew and flourished, like one of those rare plants that bloomed every few years. Perhaps she knew somewhere in the depths of her shallow mind this will wither too. That dull warning was always there. Like a death grip on reality. Yet, as she waltzed into the restaurant and found him on the patio with a lopsided grin, the dreary thought wilted away. Years ago she would curse that look off his now handsome face and laugh. Now it made her insides bloom. 

The way his magic sang with her own, a chorus of harmony, Pansy knew he was the only exception to the rule. There was no one else for her but this nerdy plant wizard who sometimes tripped on his own two feet. Who trudged dirt into her flat after tending to said plants. When they made love, even for the first time, it was as if he was truly made to fit her, in every way. Even in the beginning when they started out slow. As friends, he was always there. Listening to her and accepting her for who she was. Never once shying from the viper within.

The low candlelight danced along the quaint area. Casting faint shadows around them. She watched his eyes, marbled with the faint green of plants and flecks of amber burning as he drank in her appearance. Mouth slightly parted as if stunned by the beauty before him.

“Heya Pans,” she reigned in her breaths and stupid, stupid girlish smile at the lightheartedness in his tone. Neville stood tall in his well-fitted suit matching the same shade as her gown. 

She moved towards him with the grace and power only a pureblood witch could muster, her skirt billowing in the breeze, “Hey,” a coy smirk curling on her lips. Neville outstretched his palm to her, Pansy slipped her hand into the warm calloused one.

He pulled her into his arms, resting a hand on the swell of her back as they moved. Swaying to the music of wind through the plants, “Dinner will be a little late since you arrived 20 minutes past our reservation.”

She snorted in annoyance pulling away, “I’m a witch with standards Nev. Morgana forgive me for wanting to look my best tonight. Besides,” Her perfectly manicured nail pointed to his heart, “I don’t see _you_ complaining now do I?”

His hand wrapped around her finger holding her gaze, “I never complain about you,” then his brows furrowed and his lips pursed glancing away, “I mean before I did. All the time but-”

Pansy arched an eyebrow, face tight, “Don’t finish that sentence, Longbottom."

He ignored her snappish plea, "that was ages ago when we were kids. And it's," pulling away completely rubbing the nape of his neck, "It's funny now. Because Godric, I can't imagine my life without you Pans."

Her features loosened, a soft smile now lingering on her lips, that was only for him. She approached Neville, her wine red lips caressing his. Pansy still struggled with feelings and verbal admiration. She always showed him in her way how she felt. Tonight it was feather light kisses and a hand over his fluttering heart.

_I can't imagine mine without you_

"Happy Anniversary Nev."

The tip of her nose brushing against his.

"Happy Anniversary Pans."

Pansy still couldn't believe it was Neville Longbottom who took a step to her and made her believe again. Bringing her back from a cold life without love and kindness. Burned through every defense, every shield. Showing her these feelings was a strength not a weakness and definitely not foolish.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say on tumblr! mysweetvilllain


End file.
